For My Queen
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU. One-shot. Himeko sighed as she watched the back of the queen slowly pass by before looking away. What she saw shocked her.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kannazuki no Miko.

I got kinda inspired by all the recent ChikanexHimeko medieval setting that seemed to pop up recently and I thought I'd give it a go myself. (Yes, this _is_ a one-shot.) Please read and review. =)

* * *

"See, I told you she'd be passing through town today," Himeko's best friend said as she continued to drag the blonde through the crowded street.

"A-aren't we suppose to be back at the shop, Mako-chan?" Himeko timidly looked around, somewhat withdrawing within herself at the large number of people present as the newly appointed queen made her way down the street.

She could feel the grip around her wrist tighten as Makoto started to make her way through the crowd, "Well, we can't go back now, can we?" The energetic teen replied, just loud enough for Himeko to hear over the crowd's lively buzz.

"Mako-chan!" Himeko whined, dreading the near future's scolding for her and her friend from their boss for leaving during business hours. Not to mention the fact that festivals and important events seemed to boost sales quite a bit.

"Why should we miss the event of a century just so gramps can make an extra buck or two?" Makoto reasoned.

"Mako-chan!" Himeko's eyes widened when she heard what Makoto referred to their boss as.

Makoto laughed as they reached the front of the large crowd, "I'm just kidding Himeko. I'm sure Ogami-sensei will understand if we explain. Either that or we'll have to sit through another _long_ lecture about the importance of responsibility."

"Be he does that for us to learn life lessons—"

"Shh!" Saotome cut off her best friend, pointing enthusiastically down the street, "Here she comes!"

The crowd roared loudly as Queen Himemiya was carried down the cobblestone streets of the inner city. Lifted high in a four-man carriage, her highness sat in the wooden seat, smiling at everyone, waving occasionally. Deep black hair cascaded down her back, and eyes equally as stunning caught the attention of all who looked her way. Her dress befitted her status, the cobalt dress only adding to the queen's over-all striking look.

Makoto was trying to tell her something as the queen passed, but she, along with all the crowd's cheers, were drowned out as she watched the queen pass, silently begging for her highness to look her way. But to no avail.

Himeko sighed as she watched the back of the ruler slowly pass by before looking away. What she saw shocked her.

The new queen was already beloved by _most_ of her kingdom's people. Of course, as with all people in high power, there were the few that disagreed with the current person in power, whoever that person might be.

Himeko's purple eyes widened as she looked at the glowering man a yard or so away, trying to hide a knife behind his jacket. _Is that man really going to try and assassinate Queen Himemiya?_

Her suspicions were proven correct as the man ducked down, passed the unsuspecting guards and flicked the knife out with perfected ease, running towards the queen.

"No…" A small mutter under her breath escaped passed the blonde's lips; Himeko didn't know what she was doing, her body seemed to move on its own. She moved past all the shocked and gasping observers, barely registering her friend calling out '_Himeko, come back! It's dangerous!_' as she continued to run towards the assassin.

She willed her body to move as she approached the man who turned just in time to crash into the teenager. The knife went flying upward as man and Himeko fell downward. Himeko's face turned and time seemed to slow, her amethyst eyes locking with horrified cerulean.

Her curiosity as to why such an emotion would be on the queen's face was short lived as pain shot through her shoulder, making her yelp when she slammed into stone street, sending even more jolts of pain through her body. She whimpered, her senses dulling, her vision blurring.

"_Himeko! Himeko!_" Her blurry vision could make out her friend's outline kneeling beside her along with people crowding around and guards flooding to the scene. She looked to her left and saw her face's reflection along with droplets of red.

_Ah…_ She thought with realization. _The knife must've… struck my shoulder._

The last thing she felt before blacking out was the aching pain of her shoulder and the thumping headache from all the noises around her.

* * *

"Mm…" Purple eyes slowly opened, squinting when the blinding sunlight hit her eyes. She frowned, closing her eyes and turning away weakly, letting them adjust before reopening them.

"Are you feeling better?" A commanding, yet soothing voice caught her attention, making her focus her on the striking creature before her. It was sitting in a chair next to the side of the large bed Himeko was currently resting in.

Himeko's mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. She slowly lifted her hand towards the stunning creature before her, her body once again moving on its own. _An angel…?_

Just as the hand was about to touch the creature's cheek, it clasped her hand within its own and smiled fondly down at Himeko, letting them rest on her smooth cheek, "I know it might be a bit difficult to talk after resting for three days straight," The creature continued, deep blue eyes focusing only on Himeko, "But would you please tell me your name at least, sir knight?" The creature's voice sounded like it was trying its best to hide its eagerness to learn the blonde's name.

_Sir knight…?_ "Kurusugawa…" the blonde teenager said weakly, "Kurusugawa Himeko."

The angelic creature's smile widened, "Well, on behalf of myself and my kingdom, I would like to thank you for saving my life, Sir Kurusugawa."

A small gasped escaped the short girl's lips and her eyes widened slightly, _The queen!_

The queen slowly got up after placing Himeko's hand onto the bed, "Please rest for now. There are many questions I wish to ask you later when you're feeling better." She walked towards the wooden oak double-doors, pausing right before exiting through. She turned back to the resting teen, "Thank you again… Himeko."

Himeko's cheeks tinted slightly at the simple gesture of using her first name. She watched as the queen exited and closed the doors behind her, then turned to her left hand. She clenched and unclenched it lightly, realizing that she held not only the queen's hand but also the queen's cheek at the same time.

Her blush increased three-fold as she pulled the sheets half-way over her face. _Is that even allowed?_

She tried to relax, being mindful of her sore shoulder, and sighing as her mind drifted to other things, _But, I guess I really _did_ save the queen from being assassinated._

"…" She lifted her right arm and pinched her cheek, "Ouch!" She quickly drew it away before rubbing her newly reddened cheek. She had to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She sighed again, happily this time, looking upward to the white canopy of the large bed. _But me, knighted for saving Queen Himemiya's life. If I didn't know any better, I'd say something cheesy like this was fate or something. _She giggled at her own childish thoughts.

She smiled as she let exhaustion take over, drifting off into a pleasant slumber as her body continued to heal.


End file.
